Trouble for TigerLily
by CookieCrazyLamboTwins
Summary: A young femme is captured by Megatron. Of course the Autobots plan to save her but, there misson becomes even more important when interesting information is revealed about her.


New** story! I love this story! i get excited just writing it! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Rated T for torcher and death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers! I do own my oc's TigerLily, Max, and Max 3000**

* * *

**(TigeLily's P.O.V.)**

"What do you want with me Megatron!?'' I spat out. "I don't want anything from _you_...It's your father I want.'' Megatron replied back evily. ''How do you know who my father is?'' I growled back getting annoyed. Megatron chuckeled ''It's obvious my dear. You look so much like him.'' I tried to kick him but missed catching air. Megatron chuckled some more while leaving the room.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

''Ok. Ok, everyone settle down. We are having this meeting to discuss a matter on Cybertron. Elita-1 has just informed me that a young femme named TigerLily was abducted by Shockwave and may already be here on Earth in Megatron's clutches. Our misson is to rescue her and bring her back to base safely. The ones going on this misson to retrive her are, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Tracks, and Jazz. You will depart tomorrow night.'' Optimus said. He was about to explain more when Percetor spoke ''Did-did you say TigerLily?'' he asked worried. Optimus nodded ''Yes. Why? Do you know some informaton about her?'' ''Y-yes, she's my daughter. Oh dear, what could Megatron want with her? We have to save her!'' He startded rambling about stuff when Ratchet stopped him and spoke for everyone when he asked '' Wait, Perceptor? You have a daughter?'' Perceptor looked at him and nodded. ''Yes, Yes I do. She's about 14,000 years old. We have to save her Ratchet!'' ''We will Perceptor. I give you my word. I'm sure the men going on this misson will work extra hard to ensure her safety.'' Optimus reassured Perceptor. Then Teletran-1 started beeping signaling there was an incoming message. Optimus answered "What do you want Megatron?'' Optimus spoke. ''Oh, nothing I thought you'd like to meet my new pet. That's all.'' Megatron replied evily. He stepped out of the way and there hanging on the wall was a young navy blue and white femme with silvery robotic hair. She had a black metal head band across her forehelm and another across her waist. ''Oh dear, don't be rude. Say hello or should I say goodbye to your _daddy._'' Megatron commanded. She slowly picked up her head and pain could be clearly seen in her bright blue optics. ''Daddy?'' she whispered. ''You have 48 hours to bring me Perceptor or little Miss. TigerLily will perish.'' Megatron growled before shutting off the call.

Everyone stood there in silence. Until Perceptor bolted out of the room heading for the exit. ''Perceptor! Wait!'' Ratchet yelled after him. Optimus chased after him with everyone behind him. He came outside to see Ratchet and Perceptor talking. ''Perceptor, we will save your daughter without, sacraficing you to Megatron.'' Optimus said sternly. He looked up at him slowly then nodded.

''So, Perceptor, tell us sbout your daughter?'' Tracks asked sitting with the others going on the misson. ''Well, her name is TigerLily. She's about 14,000 years old now. Her mother and my bondmate unfourtunatley offlined after sparking TigerLily. When she was about 10,000 years old the war started and I had to leave her with Alpha Trion on Cybertron. And that's all I can tell you, for I haven't seen her in 4,000 years.'' Perceptor told them. "Well, is she as smart as you?'' Jazz asked. ''Of course! She is highly intelligent! She liked to come down to my lab with me and help out with stuff. Nothing too dangerous of course. She's not a violent bot. She's very calm and...down to Earth is what the humans call it. She loves music and can play just about any instrument. She gets that from her mother I would guess.'' Perceptor ansered smiling.

* * *

**(Decepticon base TigerLily's P.O.V.)**

I was hanging on the wall by my wrist chains staring at the blank screen. 'He's on Earth?' I kept thinking to my self. I couldn't believe he was here. After what seemed liked forever I'll get to see my father again. Then I was broken out of my thought's and the door opened to reveal MotorMaster and Soundwave. ''Why, hello beautifull.'' MotorMaster said smirking and stepping closer to me. He reached his hand out to touch my face but i quickly turned away. He chuckled and said '' C'mon don't be like that.'' That's when I snapped, as soon as his hands touched my waist . I scremed and kicked him in his interface panel. When he leaned over to hold himslef, i kicked him in the face knocking him backwords on his butt. Then he got up and I knew i was in for it now. He reeled his arm back and slapped me across the face. The force nearly knocked me unconsious, then I really would've been in trouble. While i was struggling to stay consious my torcherer was rummaging through cabinets and drawers looking for something. I shook the dizzy away and heard him cheer ''Ah ha!'' He walked over to me with a smile that even the toughest bots in the gladitorial pits would've been scared of. He showed me something from behind his back and I froze. It was what looked like a high volt prison tazer. If set on the highest level the bot getting shocked would die. If not right away, later due to the after shock. After a few moments of MotorMaster playing with the settings...hell began. I was in a whole world, no UNIVERSE of pain! Shock after shock. After the first 15 shocks or so i could no longer hold in my screams. It felt like my spark was going to explode right out of it's casing! I began begging him to stop, but that only resulted in a higher setting. After what seemed like hours of toucher, I was in a daze, dizzy and completly out of it. Then I heard a yell. ''Seize tourcher!'' It was Soundwave. I forgot he was even in here, he was so quite. Panting from all the screaming and pain I was in, I weakly picked up my energon tear stained face, and saw Soundwave and MotorMaster having a staring contest. Then MotorMaster powered up the tazer and was about to shock me again, I shut off my optics getting ready for the pain when I heard a crash. I looked again to see Soundwave holding MotorMaster to the wall by his neck. ''SEIZE TORCHER! NOW!'' He roared. MotorMaster dropped the tazer. Soundwave dropped him to the ground and stormed out of the room MotorMaster following. Then I was alone drowning in a sea of pain. With after shocks running through my circuts I saw low energy warnings and damaged circuts warnings flashing through my HUD. So with one last word escaping my lips ''I love you daddy.'' I went into stasis lock.

I woke up a few hours later and noticed I wasn't on the wall anymore. Instead I was laying down on a table. I turned my head and saw the wall I _was_ chained to, I knew it was that wall because of the energon stains. I tuned to the other side to see a bot standing there. He turned around and spoke ''Oh, your awake. Do you feel any pain?'' I gave him a confused look and quitely answered ''No, just a little sore. Who are you?'' ''My names Thundercracker, our medic is busy repairing some more severly injured bots. So I was sent to repair you.'' He answered. ''Oh.'' was all I could say. I looked at him then turned away looking at the ceiling. I heard Thundercraker sigh next to me and speak again ''I'm sorry your here. I don't know what Megatron has planned for you but, It's not right to torcher a femme. Especially since you could be one of the last ones or worse, _the_ last femme.'' I looked at him then whispered ''Then let me go. Please?'' He looked at me then whispered back ''I would but there are cameras watching us. They can't hear us whispereing, but when the Autobots show up I assure you my friend Skywarp and I won't be in your way.'' I looked at him shocked. ''Now! Get back over here to this wall! You piece of scum!'' he yelled winking at me. I sat up and pretended to fight against him, but let him chain me to the wall. Before leaving he said ''I already put energonin your systems and you should be fully recoverd in a few hours.'' before leaving.


End file.
